everquestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Stalker Among Us
THE STAKERS AMONG US, by Skater Gnome August 6, 2002 omg check this out. so last night im killing fire beeatles and eating ice and i get this tell.. slayerr tells you 'your posts on cr forums sucks and u r stupid' WTF?!? i tell slayerr 'dude who are you and wtf?' slayerr tells you 'im on cr forums and read your posts and their dumb an u r dumb too dumbface, whos dumb.' so i say 'dude did you create that character just to log onto mith marr and taunt me?' slayerr tells you 'ya sucker you suck and your dumb and im not and you suck and i dont haha' so im thinking that slayerr is a loser and a meaniehead. so my brother is watching TV and i call him into the room and he reads whats been wroten and he chuckles and he says come with me. so my brother logs on his 57 wizard and tells slayerr 'hi friend and well met!' slayerr tells him 'who the hell r u n00b' mykrel (57 Wizard) tells slayerr 'im quitting eq and selling my 57 wizard for one penny to the person with the coolest name, and i think you may be the one!' slayerr tells mykrel 'awesome!!! dude u r cooler than airsupply!!' mykrel tells slayerr 'hold on though, there are a few others who are in the running' slayerr tells mykrel 'dude comeawn pleeaaase!! I have a cool name cause im cool and handsome!' mykrel tells stayerr 'don't go anywhere, in ten minutes i'll tell you who wins, but your looking really strong right now' slayerr tells mykrel 'sweet dude u r a studly man, a beautiful man' WTF?!? so my brother looks at me, and i'm like 'ya dude, i dunno what up with that?' so my brother waits 10 minutes and watches TV, then he petitions 'a level 1 player named slayerr keeps bothering my trying to buy my account for one penny. please take action on this' so then my brother tells slayerr 'no i will not sell you my account, please stop bothering me' and then slayerr tells him 'DUED WTF YOU SELL ME YOUR ACCOUNT I WAITED 10 MINUTEDS!!' and mykrel tells him 'there will be no account selling, it's against the rules, please stop bothering me' and slayerr tells him 'bullsh1t dude you can sell it and get away with it, i do it all the time i have a cleric and warrior and they are 52 and i bought them off ebay, i get all my characters off ebay, now sell me your account for a penny!!!!!!' then my brother does a /report slayerr, whatever that is. so slayerr keeps going on and on and on, about how my brother needs to sell, and that he is NOT cooler than airsupply anymore. then he gets another tell.. GUIDE forsythe tells you 'im sorry about all that. slayerr won't be bothering you or anyone else for awhile, his account has been suspended and is under review for a ban. so we log off and eat more ice cream. then my brother says 'slayerr probably drunk right now, singing "im all out of love"' and we had a good laugh and ate ice cream. I guess what goes around comes around.